A Wasp In The Office
by dontplaywithlove
Summary: One-shot. So there's a wasp in the office? Um, yeah... Why is Mai so hungry? And Dora's map now has a purpose? Supposedly Humorous.


A wasp in the office. Mai freaks out. Catch it. Run away, I already did! Wasp detector. Baseball bat. Dora.

**Rinny: Another one-shot until I complete chapter one of my first story-story!:D Exciting stuff.**

**Mai: Is this one boring too?**

**Rinny: Dunno, you tell me halfwit. *chuckles and dodges teddy bear***

**Mai: Damn…I missed.**

**Rinny: My hair is chocolate brown.**

**Mai: What? *gives a what-the-hell look***

**Rinny: Oh…I thought we were stating obvious things:P**

**Mai: … Disclaimer- dontplaywithlove doesn't own Ghost Hunt or anything else.**

**A Wasp in the Office-**

"HIT IT WITH A BAT!" Yasuhara screamed, shrieking behind one of the two couches. I screamed and rolled from my spot behind a table to where Yasu was. Currently, Masako was cowering under my desk, Bou-san was violently swinging his bat back and forth, John was praying and Ayako was yelling about her nails. It was quite the sight.

Bou-san struggled more and cursed. The insect buzzed his way and his eyes widened. "Oh snap…" Quickly, the bassist threw the bat down before running away.

"Runaway!" Ayako yelled the moment he squatted beside Yasu and I. He glared and narrowed his eyes, "Are you stupid, I did!" The self styled miko huffed and averted her attention back to our main problem.

"I think it's possessed!" Yasuhara called out. Suddenly the thought didn't sound as retarded as it was made-out to be. Ayako moaned. "MY NAILS! I just got them done and now _this_ is happening," she yelped, indicating to what was unfolding before us.

Naru and Lin had gone out to lunch when everyone else stumbled into the SPR office. We were all bored and begging for entertainment. Then suddenly, this- this _thing_ comes out of nowhere and starts…BUZZING! We hadn't any clue why it was aiming for us…I mean, what had we done? Yeah, that's right, nothing at all! So just when it started coming our way we panicked. No one knew what to do, you know? It's a scary situation, really. Not knowing if you'll live or not, or how to tell 'the one' you love them before it's too late. Now the office was filled with tipped over furniture, broken vases, glass, and our enemy. The whole place was catastrophic.

Masako called out, "YOU PEOPLE HAVE NO SENSE! BOU-SAN START CHANTING YOU SON OF A-"

"Great balls of muffin I've got it!" I said, pumping my fist against my palm. "Maybe it is possessed, guys. But I have something I want to try first!"

Open to all ideas, we agreed. "What's the plan?" John asked, finally done with his praying. He had been shielding himself with a pillow in the corner, holding his rosary beads up until now.

I grinned, knowing my plan was full proof. We would be unstoppable. What was that American saying? Ah, yes! The cat would soon be in our cabbages!

"We need a wasp detector! You know how it keeps disappearing and we don't know where it is, and then we finally come out and BAM- instant bug? Well a wasp detector could tell us where its hiding!"

Everyone began nodding, saying how brilliant that was, and how it was 'the key to being a wiener', or something along those lines.

"But where will we get one," John voiced. I thought about it. He was right. No ordinary person keeps a wasp detector again. But then-

"NARU!" Bou-san and I said simultaneously. "By George I've got it. Naru's sure to have the contraption we need!" We all nodded and tucked and rolled to Naru's office. Honestly, we all looked like rolli pollies. Haha...rolli…lol.

Busting the door off its hinges, Bou-san was first to enter. He scoped out the area with his hands together, forming a gun. "Okay, all clear," he signaled. Taking that as our time to come in, we dashed inside and literally flipped the boy's office upside down. Almost as though his office was in a blender and we'd turned it on. Messy messy.

"It's not here," Masako complained. I nodded slowly and put a hand up to my chin, thinking.

"A wasp detector would be yellow, obviously, and Naru has no yellow. What do we do when we need help and don't know where to go?" I questioned aloud.

Out of the blue Bou-san's cell phone goes off singing, "I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'M THE MAP!" Oh it was Dora! I smiled and made a mental note to forward that ringtone to my cell. He checked the caller idea and decided not to answer.

"Now is not the time. It was only my band manager. Now is the time to do some wasp busting!" And on cue I sang the ghost busters theme song, but said 'wasp' instead of 'ghost'.

"Wait," John said thoughtfully, putting his hand up.

"I saw this in a movie once. A group of friends get together only to be assaulted by a criminal. They can't find what they need to defeat him until a brave hero shows up and easily takes care of the bad guy. That movie was rated one star _and_ had Rebecca Black in it though," The last part was barely audible. **A/N: Haha I dunno how to spell her name so just go with it, okay? And if you don't know her, look her up for a good laugh.**

"Well…the hero is _obviously_ me," The monk started. The miko rolled her eyes, "Puh-lease. You're too old." He scoffed, "You aren't no prize yourself, darling." She glared, "THAT TEARS IT!" The miko was now lunging for the man, tackling him to the ground and spraying him with miniature perfumes from her pocket.

"How you like that, huh? HOW YOU LIKE THAT!" He whimpered under her, squirming and crying and begging for mercy. Like, literally bro, we had the waterworks and everything.

John shook his head though, ignoring them and walking to the window to think, "No, no. The hero comes in, in their last moment of distress. He isn't someone in the group of friends…"

I snapped my fingers and Masako turned to me, seemingly thinking the same thing, "I'm kinda hungry. I missed lunch." Masako groaned and slammed her face repeatedly on the wall, hands still at her sides.

"WAIT! We could still see if the thing is possessed. Here, I've got an idea, "Yasu said. All of us got into a circle and he explained our instructions.

***A Wasp in the Office***

I now stood in the center of the room, stripped to nothing but my undershirt and a pair of really short shorts that Bou-san for some reason had lying around, painted in gold and black. I _really_ wasn't sure about this and hesitantly glanced back at Yasu who winked and have me a thumbs up. I gulped. Bou-san was in one corner, his hands together, ready to start chanting his sutras, John in another, praying and holding rosary beads, Masako in the third, trying to channel whatever spirit was possessing the bug, Yasu was in the last corner, weird tribal markings painted on his body and dancing weirdly, asking the Gods to make it rain, and Ayako went around the whole room shimmying a mop in the air, talking about different trees and shrubs and stuff.

I let out a breath, ready to start reciting the words Yasu made me memorize.

"Oh God of buggies and creepy crawlies, spare our unintelligent selves and take me, a small and clumsy girl, as a sacrifice! My tea is amazing and I can make even the greatest of lord's bow down to me, asking for the concoction! Yes because I, Lady Gaga, give great entertainment to others; I trip on flat surfaces; I tame the wild; I AM THE GHOST MAGNET! Take me as a sacrifice, or better yet, as your leader! I will rule your empire and we will all be happy! MUAHAHAHA!" I laughed, really getting into character. Behind me I could hear everyone going into action. It went silent once we finished and we almost gave up. _Almost_. Then, quick as lightning, smellier than dog turds, the _it_ came out! A flash of lightning from the rainy sky lit up the bug and it hovered in the air. I shrieked.

"EXORCISE IT YOU MORONS!" Masako screamed. Chants and mantras were being thrown randomly and I thought I heard someone singing the McDonald's theme song, and then the scariest thing ever happened.

The door opened. I screamed, making a chain reaction. Lightning flashed again against our petrified faces and Yasu jumped into my arms. I unsteadily held him. In the heat of things we decided to turn off the lights, so when they flickered back on, I dropped Yasu altogether and withered in pain on the floor, "It burns, it burns!"

Naru and Lin blinked at the mess before them.

"Forty five minutes. We are gone for forty five damn minutes. What the hell is this?" Naru demanded, pointing to the room, pointing to Yasu and I's freaky getup.

Ayako scrambled out from behind the curtains and pointed towards the ceiling. "It's possessed," she whispered.

The two men who have just walked in gave them all quizzical looks. Their eyes trailed with our own to see a small wasp, no larger than a piece of chewed gum, buzzing in the air, paying us no heed.

I nodded, "Oh yes Naru, it's _deadly_."

He groaned and went into the closet, fishing something out before emerging with something that looked like a tennis racket. He pointed it upwards and clicked a button, lighting the thing up. Almost instinctively, the bug flew lower, just barely touching the object before it sparked and fell to the ground.

I took a brave step forward, sucked in my breath and tapped it with my shoe, jumping back five feet.

"The deed is done…it is dead." I said lowly.

Naru slapped his head, "I'm surrounded by idiots." He tossed me a plastic box. I sniffed it and my tummy growled.

"Here, I picked you up something, Mai."

Forgetting everything I squealed and opened it up, "Yummy, FOOD!"

**Rinny: Haha really OOC and random…and stupid. But hey, it was kind of entertaining to write. Actually, I said half these things today (lol sorta) when I was with my brother. I was using the computer to write something and suddenly a wasp comes out of nowhere. Between trying to kill it and not scream, I ran back and forth to write down the stuff I said. *laughs***

**Mai: You are so stupid. **

**Rinny: Pretty much. When am I not?**

**Mai: Never.**

**Rinny: Harsh. Anyway, review please? And thank you? If you do it I'll be so happy! Like legit, I'll be jumping with joy. I won't even need an energy drink:D**


End file.
